


Never Losing You Again

by cameron33268110



Series: Facing My Fears [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, M/M, Spoilers for Episode 103 of VRAINS, Why Didn't the Cast List of Episode 103 of VRAINS Didn't Show Revolver's Name?!?!?!?!!?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameron33268110/pseuds/cameron33268110
Summary: Playmaker and Revolver are finally reunited again after the Ignis Warfare. And this time, Playmaker will never lose Revolver again.





	Never Losing You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I saw the cast list of episode 103 of VRAINS, and I didn’t see Revolver’s name. I got curious, and yet a little nervous on why Revolver’s name wasn’t on there. If everybody is going to be brought back to life, then at least have Revolver in it. So, I’m going to write this fanfic story of Playmaker and Revolver reuniting after the Ignis Warfare and when everybody is being brought back to life, but it will be the last part of the Facing My Fears series. So, basically it is the sequel to Conquering my Fears Just For You, which was the sequel to For Him, which was also the sequel to Losing It, which was also the sequel to Not Worth Losing You, which was part of this event called Datastorm December back in December. Wow that was really long to say! Anyway, this title is called Never Losing You Again. Enjoy!

The war is finally over. Playmaker managed to defeat to Lightning, and he managed to defeat Bowman as well. When Playmaker and Ai were transported back to Link VRAINS, they couldn’t do anything to bring everybody back from the dead, but a strange light rain down out of nowhere and everybody was brought back to life, including Soulburner, Blue Maiden, and Kusanagi-san.

 

Playmaker looks around to see if Revolver is around and alive, but he was nowhere to be found. He looked all around Link VRAINS and still no sign of him, which makes Playmaker a bit worried.

 

Before Revolver was absorbed, he confesses his love towards Playmaker, and he might think that he might have feelings for Revolver too, but he needs to find him too.

 

He can’t ask everybody being brought back where Revolver is, otherwise they will freak out because he is a Knight of Hanoi.

 

Soon, he ended up in the alley, where he found Revolver when he first discover that Revolver was afraid of Lightning, and he was so proud that he manage to conquer it, but it was just because of Playmaker.

 

Playmaker sat down and lean against the wall where Revolver was sitting and where he comfort him a bit. And now, he felt like Revolver might be gone, for good.

 

Playmaker pulls out his inventory and summons a visor. It was Revolver’s visor. It came off of Revolver’s face after he lost the duel to Lightning in order to protect him. There is a small crack on it, so it must of cracked after it came off.

 

Tears form in the corner of his eyes, then Playmaker hugs the visor and cries for the loss of Revolver. Ai watched his Origin mourn for Revolver and he wants to comfort him, but he just left him there.

 

After what it seem like an hour, Playmaker seem to stop crying, but he stays in that position for a while and keeps on holding Revolver’s visor for a bit. He may have saved everybody, but he couldn’t save Revolver.

 

“Hey, you,” a voice said. Playmaker’s eyes widen as he recognize that voice, “think three things.”

 

Playmaker looks up and sees a similar face. Revolver. He was here, standing right in front of him. Safe and alive.

 

“Hi, Yusaku.” He said, giving one of his rarest smiles towards him.

 

Tears starts to fall out of Playmaker’s eyes, but these were tears of joy. He gets up quickly and hugs Revolver tight. “Ryoken! You’re back! You’re really back!” He exclaimed in joy.

 

Revolver hugs Playmaker back, “It’s all thanks to you… and Ai.” He said, softly.

 

Ai heard him say his name and not saying Dark Ignis, but he decided to leave this out of it.

 

Playmaker smiles a bit too, “I owe it to you and the others for lending me your strength and wishes to me,” he said, trying his best not to let out of sob, he had enough crying after everything, “and I’m glad that you came back.”

 

Playmaker pulls away from Revolver a bit, but his arms are still locked around his neck. And then, he leans in and kisses Revolver, on the lips. Revolver got surprised by Playmaker’s action, but then kisses back.

 

After a few seconds, they pulled away from the kiss and they looked at each other. “I love you too,” Playmaker finally said it to Revolver, “and I will never lose you, ever again.”

 

Revolver smiles back at Playmaker and then they kiss once again.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap! I hope you all enjoy this story, and I just hope Revolver will be brought back in episode 103, but if he isn’t, then I won’t be happen, or if he’s not going to be speaking or that I have to wait 10 episodes later for his return. Why did he have to die in episode 98?! Why couldn’t he just be saved by Ai by hacking the whole absorbing thing?! Why?! WHY?! I HATE YOU LIGHTNING!!! UGH!!!!!


End file.
